Melty Land Nightmare
by fallingmaplerose
Summary: Unfortunately, this was their fate. (America x Nyo!Japan)


_(A rare finished story. Okay tbh songfics are easier to complete for me.)_

_(This would be best if you listen to Melty Land Nightmare (English version by Rachie!)_

_(I won't ever be satisfied with this, but I like how it turned out)_

_Lyrics in italics and underlines._

_That's the kind of future_

_Set in stone that future.._

_That's the kind future in store_

Alfred smiled down at the girl, lying at his feet. The capsule door closing and disappearing. Not to be seen for a while. He kneels down to her, nudging her slightly.

_One. Two. Three. Yeah. One, two, three_

_Wakey, wakey, time to rise and shine!_

_If I saw your face, I'm sure that you'd look surprised_

_Cause it's the face that you make every single time_

"Sakura, Sakura," Alfred cooed, his smile shrinking, but nonetheless, still filled with the pleasantness of seeing her again. "Open your eyes for me, mm?"

Groaning, and slowly opening an eyelid, then the other. Sakura places a hand on her head. "Ah.."

_Welcome to the Melty Land_

_A place where me and you, not one but two of us meet at last_

_Welcome to the Melty Land_

_Where tragic dreams so beautiful are laid down to rest_

"I know, it hurts. I'm sorry about that, let me help you, uh?" Alfred softly says, the obvious confusion etched into Sakura's face. She slowly pushed herself up against the soft cottony ground.

"Who..?" She looked up at Alfred, wincing a bit.

"Alfred, remember?" his smiled never faltering, he offers his hand, and she stares at it, before hesistantly taking it.

"Y-yes,"

_I just can't believe that the door that you choose_

_The door you choose to go explore was the door to my world_

_Decades passing, only now it's happening_

_Welcome to the Melty Land.._

"I don't bite, I promise," slowly leading her away down the pale yellow path, cherry blossom trees on either side. Walking through them, it was quite nostalgic and surreal. Sakura glanced around, a dazed expression on her face. Stopping at a cliff, Alfred sat down, staring over the edge at the river below. It glimmered underneath the cool moon.

_No, I can't believe my eyes_

_In these sacred starry nights_

_Everything that I've fantasized_

_Suddenly became our waking daydream_

Sakura sat next to him, watches between him, the night sky, and the river.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Sakura was sure she saw sorrow in Alfred's sapphire eyes.

"Yeah.. It really is," she nodded in agreement, still slightly dazed.

A cherry blossom lands in between the two. Alfred picks it up, and places it in Sakura's hair.

"Well, it'd only naturally look beautiful on you, Sakura," he flashes his smile, and Sakura averts her eyes.

"Th-thank you," Sakura whispered.

_If time could stop, I'd know alot_

_More about the nightmares you see in your sleep_

_Waking up to a 'good morning'_

_Living out our 'happy ending'_

"So, what happened today?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the familiar girl.

"Nothing really. Just, the same. It's just so uneventful back at home. Why isn't it that I can't stay with you?"

"I wish, but, you won't want to stay here,"

"Of course I do. There's nothing but a pit of ennui waiting for me when I leave. Can't you leave with me atleast?"

_If nothing we do will make this dream come true anyway_

_I still can't believe my eyes_

_In these sacred starry nights_

_Make sure that you don't just forget this okay?_

If only it could happen that way. He forces a chuckle.

_That's the kind of future_

_Set in stone that future.._

_That's the kind of future in store_

"I'd love to, but I can't, I'm sorry,"

Sakura nods, her eyes dropping down to the river. Shaking his head, he sighs, staring off into the night sky, only coming back to reality when Sakura gets to her feet. He wordlessly follows her down to the river. The sounds of the river seem to send a calming feeling through him.

_Today marks my 5000th time with you_

_You just had another nightmare, didn't you?_

_Was your momma mean again to you today?_

_Or did your classmates have too many things to say?_

Sakura kneeled down by the river's edge, cupping her hands in the cool water. Alfred can't help but watch as she does.

"Al, what do you do here when I'm gone? Because.. You're left here with nothing, and no one. I can't imagine not even doing anything," Sakura glances back to Alfred, and he catches himself staring at her, so he looks to the pastel-colored pebbles.

"O-oh, uh,"

_Papa once told me that tomorrow an asteroid will descend_

_And in a single moment everything we know and love will meet its end_

_So I tried to smile a bit despite the end I see_

_After all, tomorrow I'll finally be free_

"—I just wait for you. It's not as boring as you'd think. I quite enjoy it," A contagious grin spreads across his face, and when he looks back at her, he can see a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I-I see," She turns back to river. "Well, if you say so,"

_A thousand years passing only now it's happening_

_Welcome to the Melty Land.._

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Are you?" Alfred offered his hand to her.

Sakura hesistantly took it, letting their hands drop to their sides as they started to walk. She nodded, staring immensely at the floor.

"I made lunch earlier, would you like some?" He offered, smiling at her shyness. She nodded again.

_No, I can't believe my eyes_

_This astonishing dinnertime_

_Soon enough though I know I'll find_

_Our nightmares start to melt together_

"H-huh? What's the special occasion?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the picnic table, a feast covering it.

"Special occasion.." Alfred pursed his lips together. "We can talk about that later. But right now, have whatever, mm?"

Sakura shook her head, but did start eating anyway. She hadn't touched much when she pushed away her plate. Alfred gently nudged it back, but she shook her head. Alfred sighed to himself.

_Inside this dream, your name I scream_

_Though I know that our hearts might shatter and break_

_Waking up to a 'good morning'_

_Living out our 'happy ending'_

"What, what was that for, anyway? This is—So much food," Sakura can't help but stare at the barely visible table top.

"I—" Alfred looked up to the dark violet sky, pursed his lips and looked back at Sakura. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"But you never make /this/ much,"

"I just wanted you to have a bit more variety this time,"

_If nothing we do will make this dream come true anyway_

_I still can't believe my eyes_

_This astonishing dinnertime_

_Make sure you never forget this, okay?_

"Well—well thank you, so much," Sakura switched her weight to her toes, leaning against him. She decided against it. "You been acting strangly though. Is everything alright?"

_It's melting away.._

_This is our fate.._

_It's melting away.._

His heart ached. 'Is everything alright'? Why couldn't it be?

Here it is.

Sakura screams.

Alfred looked at her as she clung to him. He hears her asking him something. When he comes back, he sees it.

_No, I'll never find the words_

_For the innocent lonely girl_

_Going back to the real world_

_When all I want to do is hold you tight now_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You'll be leaving soon. I'll be gone. We need to get you back," Alfred wraps his hand around her wrist, dragging her through the falling meteorites.

_If time could freeze this scary dream_

_Though I know what I'm wishing is selfish it seems.._

_When your clock wakes you up I know_

_Our time will be up an over_

Sakura pulled him to a stop.

"Wait! Wait, what's happening! Alfie please! Tell me what's going on!"

When he turned around, he was met with tears, what he didn't want to see today!

_Even though you'll be empty I just hope you can breath okay_

_No, I'll never find the words_

_For that innocent lonely girl_

"I-I love you," He regrets this.

"You-you do?" Sakura wiped her tears profusely.

"I do, I love you. I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have told you,"

"Why? I—I love you too!"

Alfred felt her hands wrap around him. He held her tightly. He wasn't ready.

_Even when you wake up, don't you forget me, okay?_

Alfred finally let them go, the tears. Let them have their way.

_"Although I love you, I know you'll be waking up soon. Everything ends soon," Oh everything ends too. "Though I still love you, I know that you'll forget me soon."_

"What? I won't forget you! Of course I won't. Please, come with me!"

"I can't... But I.. Will send you away with a couple things,"

Sakura's eyes lit up, as much as her dim eyes could. She pulled him down for a peck.

What was he doing? But he didn't pull away. The hurt he caused her, if she didn't forget. That's how he'll go then, as a selfish monster?

"You're leaving now. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,"

"For what?" Sakura noticed his eyes were dead. Just dead.

"Please, go," Alfred started to walk away. Leaving Sakura one last time. No, wait. Those can't be his last words to her. "I love you, please remember that always."

Sakura clutched the edge of her sweater. "I- will always remember," She says after him.

Turning away, she walks through the capsule, and it disappears.

_It all ends with you.._

Alfred watches as Sakura leaves, and he smiles. Her lie replays in his head. And asteroid falls, and he disappears.

_It all ends with you.._

Sakura sits up, the cherry blossom in her hair falls onto her bed.

"A blossom..?" But where did it come from? Well, it was pretty. She feels she should keep it. She should find a way to preserve it, later.

'Now what? Why am I so alone?'

_It all ends with you.._


End file.
